On The Rocks
by ChandelierSwinger
Summary: Certainly fluff and dirty fluff however, it's as accurate as I could to the "passionate survival sex" the writers keep ranting about. The dynamic duo help cure Lincoln's reaper status, Octavia gets called a beast (in a good way duh), and people get clean. CHECK IT OUT.


**SO I MADE THIS SOMEWHAT LONG ONE SHOT TO TIDE MY LIFE OVER TILL WEDNESDAY. IT IS A ONE SHOT BECAUSE ONCE THE EPISODE AIRS IT WONT BE FACT AND I CANT LIVE WITH THAT… MUCH LOVE YOU GUYS**

**ON THE ROCKS**

The dynamic duo saves Lincoln, Octavia's a beast, and people get clean.

Best. Description. Ever

Bellamy was inside his head again. He left Octavia inside the drop ship with Lincoln, who was finally coming around. Lincoln looked like anyone going through withdrawal symptoms. Whatever they had been shooting him up with was no ordinary substance. Bellamy's heart was breaking for Octavia. She had been spending every waking moment in the drop ship with Lincoln, nursing him back to life. The red potent seaweed concoction Clarke had been making was working to bring Lincoln back to consciousness.

_Speak of the devil._

Clarke had come sloshing her way back from the river with more seaweed in hand. They had been boiling it down slowly over the fire for two days with the sap of pine. Octavia remembered reading about it in Lincoln's book, said it was good for nausea, muscle aches, and fever.

Bellamy eyed her approach the way he always eyed her. It was protective, understanding, and unsettled all in one breath. Clarke felt familiar warmth spread to her limbs and down her fingertips. She glanced down at him with a small smile as she reached the drop ship door he was sitting on.

"How's she doing?" Clarke's face fell to something similar to that of a mothers concern. Bellamy was starting to love how much she cared about Octavia, about all of them really. As did he. In the beginning she made him realize he needed to do things because they were the right moves to make. Now he did things not only because they were right, but because he cared. He cared about finding Lincoln and Octavia. He cared about breaking his friends out of Mt Weather. He cared about Raven's leg and even about Finn's unstable mind. Hell, Murphy he even trusted again to some extent and oddly enough he was thankful.

He cared about Clarke. In more ways then he cared to acknowledge. It was a new revelation for him to care about her, really care. Now just because they made a good team and seemed to have excellent leadership skills while side-by-side. It was going beyond that and it was scaring the shit out of him. After all, there is no room for love in war.

"She won't leave his side now that he's talking again." Bellamy half-heartedly laughed remembering the light that came back to Octavia's eyes when Lincoln finally came out of his insane trance the night before.

Clarke smiled as well clearly knowing where his mind had gone. She reached into the pile of seaweed, sat down next to him, and started breaking down the pieces. Bellamy's hand dove in sliding against hers and they let themselves linger longer than necessary. Neither dare acknowledge the skin on skin collision. Not to mention the goose bumps on her arm.

Clarke had become aware of her emotions the second she saw him walk through the gates of Camp Jaha. She wanted to stay in those arms longer than she cared to think about. She glanced up at him to catch the remnant of redness dusted amongst his freckles. He starred down at his hands as he worked through the plant fiber. It was quiet between them for some time. Occasionally exchanging glances but it wasn't unusual silence until he started building the night fire.

Clarke had been looking down at the now full pot of sappy seaweed goo so she didn't see the log that was about to trip her up. Bellamy, lucky enough, had been kneeling down over the glowing flames and saw her coming. He barely got out her name before he saw her stumble trying not to spill any of the sap.

She had landed back in those arms again and she couldn't tell if it was the fire or the feeling of his hands making her blood boil. He dragged them down her arms to steady her and he gazed down at her. His look of shock from her trip faded into darkness so quickly it was almost startling. He could barely process the shocking uncontrollable thoughts flooding his mind. Her eyes locked on his and the clay pot in her hand fell to the ground. It shook them back to normal. They were not used to this quiet closeness that was slowly becoming a normalcy as everyone else was at Camp Jaha or Mt. Weather. They had only been out at the drop ship two days and it felt like weeks. Things had tilted so vigorously between them since they reunited back at camp. Bellamy in particular was growing frustrated with his persistent physical responses to her. He controlled them obviously but it was getting seriously out of hand and at least he hid it well.

He let her go and shortly laughed while rubbing his hair back at the level of awkward they had managed to reach. Clarke leaned up with the pot o' goo in hand and rested it in the flames.

"Well done Princess." He managed to pull out his sarcasm to save the moment. Clarke couldn't lie because she had missed the princess nickname, a little at least. She, relieved by the eased tension, laughed mockingly as Octavia came bursting out of the drop ship in panicked tears. All she had to mutter was help and Bellamy quickly dropped all other emotions but concern for O. He and Clarke came to her aid and hustled her back in where Lincoln was shaking violently and his mouth was producing either foamy mucus or vomit. No one could tell anymore.

Bellamy quickly turned him on his side so he didn't choke. Clarke waited till he was breathing through his mouth again to attempt feeding him some seaweed and sap syrup. Lincoln seemed to crave it at this point and he warmed up as the medicinal effects set in. The look on Octavia's face was killing Bellamy until she lit up when Lincoln smiled at them and thanked them quietly. She threw herself down next to him and kissed his forehead.

"Stop doing that damn it." She demanded into his skin. He pulled a small chuckle out of his wrecked body and looked to her. He still got lost sometimes inside his damaged memories but Octavia related memories seemed to remain in tact quite well.

"You alright?" Bellamy asked concerned, but also to remind them he was in the room watching the lovey shit they were up to. Clarke peered over at Bellamy knowingly and as he caught her gaze she rolled her eyes and dropped it quickly confusing him further.

"I've been better, but thanks to Clarke's little elixir I'll survive." Lincoln nodded to her but didn't take his eyes off Octavia for long.

Clarke noticed the couple need to be alone and Bellamy needed to get the hell out of there. She touched his shoulder to guide him out the drop ship door. She got a whiff of the moldy lake water when the breeze crushed into them from outside the drop ship. They needed to wash up before the mold turned poisonous or harmful bacteria.

"We need to clean up. Smell the mold. It smells like sickness. Not the forgiving kind." Clarke pointed out. Bellamy knew she was right even though he didn't want to leave Octavia alone with Lincoln as weak as he was. Not that Octavia needed protection, which she made very clear when Bellamy gave them word him and Clarke would be gone for an hour. Octavia was a beast under that girlish demeanor and they both loved her for it. She was far beyond any fear of battle.

Clarke walked behind Bellamy slightly because she knew he liked to go first through dangerous grounds. She appreciated the notion but she didn't let him because she wanted protection. She just knew how he would feel if anything happened on "his watch." He couldn't live with knowing he didn't walk ahead. Manly pride she guessed but she let him have this one. Just this one. Only sometimes.

They came to a stop at the edge of the freshwater wading waterfall, gushing noises of the water sang loudly in front of them. Things typically didn't get tense when it came to survival between the two of them. Nothing seemed out of bounds or ridiculous enough to be embarrassed over. They had never been voluntarily naked alone in one spot before though so the tension was slightly palpable.

"I'll take the first watch." Clarke shook her head at him when he attempted a rebuttal and she threw one of the old arc blankets she'd snatched back at camp to use when he was done.

"Throw me your clothes," she motioned, "I'll ring them out with mine over here." She pointed at a clean freshwater wading pool far enough away to make them both seemingly comfortable. He didn't seem fazed as he started taking his belt and guns off. He set aside the guns and tossed the belt haphazardly to the ground causing Clarke to look up. She didn't stop looking. Oh no, and he caught her gaze as he lifted his shirt off. Now it is important to mention, Clarke had seen this man's body on several occasions. Neither his skin nor scars went unknown to her, but in this moment she wasn't inspecting him to heal anything, she was just looking on her own. It was odd for them both at first even though neither could stop. He stereotypically took the mildly arrogant rout by unbuttoning his pants, eyes still locked with hers. He knew she would turn around but why not push her boundaries so he grinned in spite of himself. Clarke finally leaned down and grabbed his stuff to turn around. He couldn't put his finger on it but something about her short gaze made him curious about their relationship.

Bellamy grinned sarcastically as he looked down his own, now naked, body. He had been trying to avoid boners since the second they had reunited back at Camp Jaha. No matter what he did, he couldn't get past the thought of Clarke being naked shortly and he gave up trying to rid himself of it. He laughed loudly and he could feel her curiosity growing behind him.

"What's funny?" She asked with a small smile. He jumped hard into the water behind her splashing her back with cool water. She let out a small grunt and turned around regardless of his state of being. Bellamy was belly button deep in the water and she gave him a teasing glare.

"It's fine," he paused sarcastically, "you'll be wet later anyways Clarke." He didn't mean it like that, but the alternate connotation wasn't lost on either of them.

_Too late._

She thought it must have shown on her face in some form of embarrassed shock. She turned around to somber off to the pool of water and threw in his clothes when she reached it. Bellamy realized quickly what he had done and after his eyes finished bugging out, he swam to the rocks under the falls. Clarke gulped in the air of oncoming nightfall realizing she had just confirmed for herself in that moment that she wanted him. She wanted him badly, but in the best and worst ways. She tried to distract herself as she threw in some soapy herbal leaves she had in her pack and swirled things around with a stick to soak it all.

Bellamy was cursing himself as he looked down. He would have to try and be quiet about it. He really needed to get rid of this sexual frustration raging down below. He pulled himself up onto the rocks to hide behind the rushing walls of waterfall. He figured any sound he made would get lost in the noise of it all. Reluctantly, his mind only fell to Clarke and her naked body. He felt stupid at first because here he was rubbing one out over Clarke. Not that she wasn't amazing, she was. This was just too close. Too close because, he wasn't just imagining her body, he wanted the whole package that was Clarke Griffin. So much that he was dangerously close to doing something about it. Almost being key, so instead he let his mind slip all over the idea of Clarke as the water soothed his aching body.

Clarke could almost sense it. Her blood was rushing around her body, up and down her spine. He was naked only a heartbeat away drenched in water and the mental image as making her crazed. She tried not to laugh at the irony of Bellamy's last words to her. As of now, he wasn't wrong. Suddenly she heard a faint grunt or whimper. She had probably overshot the small grunt, and subconsciously she may have just been looking for a reason to go hunt down the naked Bellamy Blake. Her excuse was that it was something that would escalate quickly if he were in danger. She rushed over to the side of the water ready to fight off any attackers. Her panic set in when he was nowhere to be seen.

"BELLAMY," she started shouting in fear he had been…

"Shhhh." He was soaking wet just like she imagined of course and smashed up against her back. His hand had snaked over mouth to shut her up.

"You trying to get us killed Clarke?" His voice sounded angry until Clarke forced herself backwards to face him. She quickly slapped his naked bicep only to realize it wasn't the only naked part of him. She backed away slowly eyes locked to his. They both had been in shock at first but Bellamy's faded to something different when he saw her eyes dart down and then drift up his body. He wasn't ashamed of anything anymore so he just stood strong. Her eyes met his and lingered momentarily until Bellamy, oddly enough, moved first. Just a small step and he realized it blew his cover. The small step said he wanted to be closer and since he was naked that left only one conclusion. He stopped though, because he knew this would have to be her decision now. He respected her too much to move closer without an okay from her. Thankfully, she walked slowly closer again while his eyes cut at her warningly, yet he remained stone still. The warning wasn't meant to scare her, more than it was to protect him from the emotional side effects of her hands on him. They had made contact with his chest and her eyes followed her hand, which stood very still on his warm skin.

"Clarke you don't have too…" He started, blinking at her breathing deeply.

"I never have to. I want to." She stated confidently and as their eyes finally met her hand slid down his body and back up. It took about a millisecond after she looked up at him before his lips had crashed into hers. He used one hand at first as leverage on the back of her head and started taking off her clothes simultaneously. When they broke apart to lift off her shirt they looked at each other and it became obvious this was not only attraction but also fear of the ever-encroaching wars surrounding their existence. This moment was void of all war tactics, invasive maneuvers, secret entrances, and dealing with whatever new grounder princess they would come across.

This moment belonged to them and it felt exclusive, which they both secretly craved in the world they lived in. Sure they cared for each other but they were so far beyond giving a shit about that. This life they lived was ever changing and they knew they could loose it all in an instant. That fact had shattered them once, but at least it was shattering them together now.

Once she was in the same state as he, he picked her up and walked into the water he was just in. She found his lips again and wrapped her legs around him tightly till there was nothing left to be discovered between them. His hands weren't free to roam. It began to piss him off so he moved them under the waterfalls and they were hidden from the outside world. He pushed her up against a smooth rock as he took her bottom lip in his teeth. He was shoving up against her from head to waist and she never once let her legs unclench from around him. His throat was making noises only a desperate man makes and he moved his lips to her neck.

Clarke was suddenly overwhelmed by his hands and mouth everywhere on her body, which evoked a small-elated sigh from her throat and she let her head fall back softly to the rock behind her. He couldn't take any of the noise she was making yet he would do almost anything to bring more to his ears. He let one hand drift slowly between her legs. She wasn't loud…at first.

He basically sexually mauled her for several minutes until he finally got sounds coming out of her that appeased them both. He had finally come back to kiss her lips again when she shoved his hands away from between her thighs. Her legs demanded his body be closer to her and he slid up against her roughly. They had been building this moment for so long it was almost maddening once he finally pushed inside her. She threw her head back to let out a whimper and he let out a gutted groan into her throat.

The graphics are not necessary. The two were so harmoniously moving together it was almost as if it wasn't the first time they had been together. They knew each other so well that the wants and needs, even during sex, were quickly acknowledged by the other. They both felt like crying and laughing at the same time. The bottled up feelings of terror, pain, and anguish were leaching out of them into the water that surrounded them. They were the others rock in this dangerous game of life they were playing and even though nothing ever seemed to come to work out completely, they had each other after things fell apart. They soothed wounds and egos beautifully and without emotional dependency. They were true partners.

Nearing the end of this little love romp, Bellamy had finally become wrecked and had at some point pulled them up onto the rocks so he was sitting under her. His hands were guiding her, her hips were forcing his hands to let her do what she wanted, and they both eventually got ravenous in the motions. She got close and as he felt her clench up around him she started moaning loudly which inevitably sent him straight over the cliff himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her down so she stayed close. The heavy breathing took a while to subside and neither spoke.

Bellamy motioned back and she pulled her face up to meet his eyes, which were blazing at her. The bonds between them had intensified ten fold, not to belittle their roots at all. He opened his mouth to speak up about how this was going to affect their choice of directions from now on.

"Don't say it." She said simply. "Don't say a word."

He smiled at her because he knew she already agreed to stick by his side. She always had. For the first time in his life, he didn't need any conformation of someone's feelings for him. They knew the other cared and questioning it seemed unreasonably unnecessary.


End file.
